Delta-7-Aethersprite-Klasse-Abfangjäger
*Gebraucht: 145.000 High-Speed-Variante: *385.000 *Gebraucht: 290.000 High-Maneuver-Variante: *210.000 *Gebraucht: 160.000 |Merkmale= |Länge=8,0 Meter |Breite=3,92 Meter |Höhe=1,44 Meter |Beschleunigung=5.000 g |MGLT= |Sublicht=*1.150 km/h (Standard) *12.000 km/h *1.260 km/h (High-Speed-Variante) |Antrieb=*2 Ionentriebwerke *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Syliure-31-Hyperraumring (Klasse 1) *Effektive Reichweite: 150.000 Lichtjahre |Schild=*Deflektorschilde *1 Schildgenerator |Hülle=Titanstahlpanzerung |Energie=*Hauptreaktor *Energiezellen |Treibstoff=Reaktandtank |Sensoren=Multimodaler Scantransceiver |Kommunikation=Komscanprozessor |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=2 Taim-Co.-sds8/5-ZwillingslaserkanonenDas Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen (max. 1 Kilotonne pro Schuss) |Navcom=10 Sprung-Koordinaten (Droide) |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 integrierter Astromechdroide (R4-P) |Passagiere= |Beladung=*60 Kilogramm *0,03 m³ *Ersatzteil-Container |Vorräte=*5 Stunden *1 Woche (mit Hyperraumring) |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=27 VSYDie Kundschafter |Letzte Sichtung=3 NSYRogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike |Rolle=*Leichter Abfangjäger *Leichter Aufklärungsjäger |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Der Leichte Delta-7-Abfangjäger der Aethersprite-Klasse war ein ultraleichter Sternjäger des Jedi-Ordens. Dank seiner klingenähnlichen Form war er extrem schnell und wendig, und der Pilot hatte eine optimale Sicht. Eine verbesserte Version war der [[Delta-7B-Aethersprite-Klasse-Abfangjäger|Leichte Delta-7B-Abfangjäger der Aethersprite-Klasse]]. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Delta-7B-Sternjäger mit [[Hyperraumring]] Der Delta-7-''Aethersprite''-Klasse-Sternjäger stellte einen Kompromiss zwischen Bewaffnung, Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit her, und war daher ein beliebtes Aufklärungsschiff, das vom Jedi-Orden in den Jahren vor und während der Klonkriege eingesetzt wurde, um den Frieden in der Galaxis zu wahren. Für ihre Belange nutzten die Jedi eine modifizierte Version dieses Abfangjägers, doch selbst diese Version war in ihrer Reichweite stark eingeschränkt. Im normalen Unterlichtbetrieb reichte die Treibstoff- und Sauerstoffversorgung gerade einmal fünf Stunden lang. Die kompakte Bauweise wurde mit dem Verzicht eines eigenen Hyperantriebs erkauft, sodass das Schiff für interstellare Flugreisen auf einen Hyperraumring, das Syliure-31-Langstreckenhypertriebwerksmodul von TransGalMeg Industries, angewiesen war.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File (Ausgabe 21) Bewaffnet war der Sternjäger mit zwei Zwillingslaserkanonen, die ihm eine maximale Feuerkapazität von einer Kilotonne pro Schuss verliehen. Ungeachtet von dieser – in Anbetracht der Größe dieses Schiffes – enormen Feuerkraft, waren die Jedi auf eine gewaltlose Konfliktlösung erpicht, weswegen die Bewaffnung in der Regel lediglich der Verteidigung diente. Außerdem verfügte der Abfangjäger über ein komplexes Computersystem, dessen Datenmengen ein navigierender Astromechdroide verarbeiten und für den Piloten aufbereiten konnte. Über ein Funksender konnten verschlüsselte Botschaften zu weit entfernten Systemen weitergeleitet werden. Der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi benutzte dieses Kommunikationssystem während einer Mission zum Planeten Geonosis, um eine Botschaft an seinen Padawan Anakin Skywalker zu senden, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Tatooine aufhielt. Anakin Skywalker modifizierte seinen Jäger, die Azure Angel II, dahingehend, dass seine ohnehin hohe Wendigkeit nochmals gesteigert wurde. Er konnte ebenfalls einen Hyperraumantrieb mit geringer Reichweite einbauen, sodass der Jäger von seinem Hyperraumring unabhängig wurde. Dieser Delta-7 hatte wie Plo Koons Schiff eine blaue Farbgebung.Die Feuertaufe Auch Obi-Wan Kenobis Schiff besaß eine spezielle Modifikation am Backbord-Flügel seines Delta-7. Dort hatte er seinen Astromechdroiden R4-P17, den er persönlich aus den Müllpressen auf Gyndine rettete und anschließend reparierte, fest installiert und mit einem Interface mit den Schiffscomputern verbunden. Varianten ;High-Speed-Variante :Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Delta-7 einer der schnellsten Jäger der Galaktischen Republik zur Zeit der Klonkriege war, forderten bestimmte Missionen eine noch höhere Atmosphärengeschwindigkeit, um möglichen Gefechten zu entgehen. Standardmäßig betrug die Steigerung 110 km/h. Diese Version kostete 385.000 Credits und somit mehr als das doppelte des Preises eines normalen Aethersprite-Klasse-Sternjägers. ;High-Maneuver-Variante :Diese durch Piloten wie Plo Koon und Anakin Skywalker weiterentwickelte Variante des Delta-7 hat eine höhere Manövrierfähigkeit als das Standard-Modell, um die Droiden-Jäger der Separatisten besser ausmanövrieren zu können. Es kostete mit 210.000 Credits nur 30.000 mehr und wurde vor den ersten Einsätzen ausgiebig getestet. Geschichte Der Delta-7-''Aethersprite''-Klasse-Sternjäger wurde von Kuat-Systemtechnik, einer Tochtergesellschaft der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, hergestellt. Die Bauweise und Form entsprach den direkten Vorstellungen der Jedi, insbesondere die Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia trug ihren Teil zur Entwicklung des Delta-7 bei. In der Praxis etablierte sich der Abfangjäger als zuverlässiges Aufklärungs- und Patrouillenschiff der Jedi. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi flog einen Delta-7, als er im Jahr 22 VSY nach dem Urheber zweier Attentate gegen Senatorin Padmé Amidala fahndete. In dieser Angelegenheit verfolgte er damit den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett bis nach Geonosis, wo er seinen Jedi-Sternjäger schließlich zur Erkundung der Basis der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme versteckt zurückließ. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wurde der verbesserte Delta-7B-''Aethersprite''-Sternjäger verwendet.Der Weg des Jedi Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs – rund zwanzig Jahre nach dem Ende der Klonkriege – verschlug es Wedge Antilles, einem Mitglied der Renegaten-Staffel der Rebellen-Allianz nach Geonosis, als er ein Imperiales Geleitschiff verfolgte. Bei der Explosion des Schiffes wurden die Stabilisatoren von Wedges X-Flügler beschädigt, so dass er auf dem Planeten notlanden musste. Dort wurde er vom Verräter Sarkli in einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot – ein Relikt aus den Klonkriegen – angegriffen. Auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Geonosis zu verlassen, entdeckten Wedge und seine R5-Einheit einen Delta-7, den R5 wieder flugtüchtig machen konnte. Dieser Delta-7 hatte eine tödliche Modfikation in Form eines nach vorn gerichteten Werfers für seismische Bomben, welchen Wedge im Kampf gegen die imperialen Schiffe im Orbit von Geonosis einsetzte. Die Bomben vernichteten Jäger und Geleitschiffe gleichermaßen. Auch der Hyperraumring war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Orbit verblieben, so dass Wedge mit dem Rest der Rebellenflotte durch den Hyperraum zur Basis zurückkehren konnte. Seitdem befand sich der Delta-7 im Hangar der Heimat Eins. So stand nun auch den Rebellen diese mächtige Waffe zur Verfügung. Hinter den Kulissen Die Form des Jedi-Sternjägers ist an jene der Sternzerstörer aus der klassischen Trilogie angelehnt, um hervorzuheben, dass zahlreiche Entwicklungen der Galaktischen Republik später vom Galaktischen Imperium übernommen wurden. Für wurde die Form des Sternjägers kompakter gestaltet, was in der Folge zum Eta-2-''Actis''-Klasse-Abfangjäger führte, der mehr an einen TIE-Jäger erinnern sollte. Ursprünglich sollte auch Plo Koon in seiner Todesszene in Die Rache der Sith einen Eta-2-''Actis''-Klasse-Abfangjäger steuern. Tatsächlich gab es ein Modell eines solchen Jägers in Originalgröße, das durch verschiedene Lackierungen in insgesamt fünf unterschiedliche Schiffe umgestaltet werden konnte. Dabei waren zwei Varianten für Anakin Skywalker und weitere zwei für Obi-Wan Kenobi vorgesehen, während die fünfte Version für Plo Koon geplant war. Im fertigen Film steuert er dennoch das ältere Delta-7-Modell. Quellen * *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Du entscheidest'' – Der Weg des Jedi *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * Einzelnachweise cs:Delta-7 en:Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor es:Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite hu:Delta-7 Aethersprite-osztályú könnyű elfogó nl:Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor no:Delta-7 Nærjager ru:Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Abfangjägermodelle Kategorie:Aufklärungsschiffklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Systemtechnik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger Kategorie:Legends